Question: $\dfrac{9}{3} - \dfrac{1}{6} = {?}$
Explanation: $ = {\dfrac{9 \times 2}{3 \times 2}} - {\dfrac{1 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{18}{6}} - {\dfrac{1}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{18} - {1}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{17}{6}$